Earth Angels
by Larkafree
Summary: My Season 6. Sequel to "Back From the Pit" Cass visits Dean while he is living his apple pie life. Dean/Cass Sam/Gabriel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything Supernatural**

**I'm sorry this took so long to post I had major grammatical errors.**

* * *

Sam and Michael/Adam were rescued from the cage by Gabriel and Castiel; both angels proved their unwavering loyalty to Mankind and were resurrected presumably by God. Michael returned to Heaven to rule as before. Gabriel had no interest in the politics involved, leaving it to Michael and Raphael. All he asked for was they leave Earth, including the Winchesters, alone. Gabriel was in charge of Earth and more specifically Sam and Dean. Both gave so much in their lives, the reward was happiness, however they wanted it. The angels on Earth were granted special liberties.

Castiel was lonely on Earth, even with Sam as a hunting companion, he missed Dean but Dean promised to go to Lisa and Ben after Sam jumped in. Hopefully to live the rest of his life happy, free from the burdens of hunting. It had been close to eight months since Cass last saw him. Castiel was not allowed to see him. Orders are orders. Gabriel had him assigned to protect and watch over Sam. That was apparently a full-time job. He thought maybe he could sneak away and see Dean while Sam slept, but Gabriel ruined that prospect, visiting every night to check on Sam's dreams. It was not fair, but being an angel of the Lord did not allow for free will, if he was given orders; that was the end of the discussion. Gabriel was not a "dick" as Dean stated. He settled for taking that time for himself; watching television, listening to music and trying to learn how to fit in as a human, so as not to draw attention. No matter what he did, it reminded him of his charge. What was Dean doing? Was he happy? Did he even miss him? Not once had Dean prayed to Cass or even said his name. He was certain Dean had at least to miss his brother. Maybe he could use that to his advantage, get Sam in the general vicinity. Wherever Sam goes, he goes; perhaps he could sneak out while Sam took a shower. He would be quick, send a case that way. Demon omens in the next town over sounded simple. Sam would be lured there unaware of Cass' intervention. All he wanted was to see if Dean was happy, even if it was without the angel.

Cass figured since Gabriel was watching a movie with Sam he could leave, come up with some excuse or perhaps they won't even notice when he leaves. They did not say anything as Cass got up and walked out the front door. When he was in the fresh air he sighed, this must be what Sam felt like when Dean and he spent time together; being the third wheel was not enjoyable.

Cass borrowed Sam's car and drove it to the garage he knew Dean worked at. After taking a moment to calm down he walks into the office.

"There is a problem with my car. I want to speak with Dean, immediately!" He tries to sound angry, that way he won't have to wait long. He goes to wait outside for him.

As Dean walks out of the bay doors wiping his hands on a rag, dressed in navy blue coveralls with his nametag, Cass' heart skips a beat.

"What's the problem?" As he looks up, his eyes go wide. "Oh my God, Cass!" He nearly knocks him down in his excitement.

"Hello Dean." After a few nervous seconds on Cass' part Dean ends the hug.

"I have missed you immensely." They both look into each other's eyes before Cass looks away.

Dean shakes his head. "I missed you too, man. What brings you here?"

Cass lifts his eyes to see Dean's expression. "I was sent here to ask about demon omens in the area, but I know there aren't any demons here because… I faked them. I was not allowed to see you any other way…" He looks ashamed to admit he cared more than he let on.

"Oh come on dude, you're always welcome to visit me."

"We were ordered not to disturb you, unless you called for me. You have sacrificed more than enough, the order was given to leave Michael's true vessel alone. I was assigned a human to "babysit" after you left. He is nice, but he doesn't have your interests."

Dean looks Cass questioningly in the eyes. "Whose car is this anyways?"

"The human's. He taught me to drive it. How else was I going to get you to come out of there without a car to look at?" Cass smiles.

"Well he has no taste in cars that's for sure, this thing is so superficial. Is he compensating for something?" Dean shakes his head and chuckles thinking of a middle aged guy driving it.

"I find the car satisfies its purpose just fine." He gives his famous head tilt, unsure what Dean is hinting at.

"You need to spend more time talking car with me to learn what an awesome car is." Dean is outright laughing.

Cass has missed that laugh. "When do you get off work? I would like to… Have an alcoholic beverage with you at a drinking establishment."

"A beer? You have never wanted to go out for a beer willingly. Are you okay, Cass?" Dean gives a critical look.

"I am fine, Dean. I just have not been away from his company in a long time and this is my chance. My superior is watching him." Cass smiles thinking of Sam and Gabriel watching movies cuddling, they won't admit it though. They are so meant for each other.

Dean met Castiel at a bar that night. They drank and talked all evening; it was an enjoyable time for both. When Dean was fairly drunk he stumbled to his pick-up truck, the Impala was nowhere to be seen. As he attempts to open the door Cass stops him, pinning Dean against the driver's door.

"You are too drunk to drive home, Dean."

"No, I'm fine Cass, really."

"I can smell it on your breath" Cass leans in to get a whiff.

Dean tries to push Cass away, he is in his personal space again but Dean is not angry, just feeling weird. Without thinking he kisses Cass; there is no response from Cass. Dean pulls back to look at Cass and doesn't notice when he presses two fingers to his forehead. Everything goes black.

When Dean wakes up, he is in his bed at his house and his truck is exactly where it would usually be parked. Luckily there is no hangover; maybe drinking with an angel has its advantages. After he backs out of the driveway, Cass appears in the passenger seat.

Cass is unsure what happened between him and Dean last night. He means to ask him but doesn't know how to bring it up. He just lets Dean talk about whatever he wants.

"Are you happy, Dean?"

"Yeah. I mean I thought I was until last night." Dean looks away.

"What about last night?" Cass gets nervous at the mention of last night. This is it, Dean is going to explain.

"I didn't realize how much I missed hanging out with you, especially at a bar." Not what Cass expected him to say; maybe he is acting like it didn't happen. Probably best if he does too.

They continue the routine of talking while Dean drives to and from work. By Friday, Cass is curious about one thing.

"Dean, where is your car? The nice black one, I believe you called it "The Impala."

"Oh SHE is in the garage at home. She reminds me of Sam and I get lonely… Cass why'd you come after so long?" He sighs loudly.

"I missed you." Cass looks down awkwardly.

"Missed me… Or missed me, missed me?" Dean gives a narrowing look.

"I am unsure of the difference between the two statements. What are you asking me?" Cass looks confused.

Dean pulls off the road in front of a park. Puts the truck in Park and turns it off.

"I mean why did you miss me? Is it my witty remarks, my sly fashion sense or did you like my company?"

Cass looks blankly at Dean while he thinks how to answer honestly. "I missed the way you always thought there was a way to get what you want." Cass puts his hand on Dean's leg. "I missed your company most of all."

Dean's breath hitches at the contact, his heart starts beating a mile minute. Before Dean can stop himself he jumps out of the truck and heads towards the trees to calm down. He needs a few minutes to himself. _Did that kiss really happen that night; I thought it was a dream. What do I do now?_

Cass sits in the car waiting for Dean to come back, after five minutes of Dean not showing up. He gets worried and goes to look for him. He sees him slumped against a maple tree looking like he's going to be sick.

"Dean, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Cass looks uncertain about what to say.

"What? No, Cass." Dean looks up. After a minute he stands up and brushes off his jeans. "You just startled me."

"What have you been doing this whole time?"

"I've been thinking. Did I really kiss you that night when I was drunk?" Dean looks embarrassed.

"Yes Dean, you did."

"I'm sorry man, I was really drunk… Thank you for getting me home." He gives a genuine smile.

"Did you not enjoy the kiss?" Cass looks uncomfortable talking about the kiss. _Dean almost looks ashamed._

"That's not it Cass. I'm…"

"Perhaps we should try it while you are not intoxicated." Cass closes the distance between them and kisses him.

When they started kissing Dean was pushing him away, then turned in to him grabbing the trench coat pulling him closer and ended with him running his fingers through his hair and his hand under the coats and slipping it off his shoulders.

Cass moves his hand behind Dean, grabbing his ass. "I like this." He runs his thumb down Dean's jawline. Puts a finger under his chin and kisses him passionately. Moving them both up against the tree that Dean was sitting against earlier. Cass lets his body do the talking, running his fingers down Dean's sides when he reaches his hips, he grabs them roughly and pulls Dean closer. Cass drops to his knees and unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants, pulling them off those hips he wants to bite desperately. Cass notices the bulge straining against the thin fabric of his boxers, which just won't do. He slides the boxers off as well and claims the hard cock within seconds, sucking gently over the tip using circular motions with his tongue to make Dean whimper his name. Hearing him moan and seeing him brace himself using the tree as support, makes Cass' erection twitch. He has wanted this for so long, watching the Pay-Per-View movies are paying off. He hums and sucks his cheeks in, getting a groan from Dean.

At this point, Dean is beyond understanding how this is not a dream, he has to be dreaming. He runs his fingers through Cass' hair and pulls lightly at the back trying to get him to let up before orgasming in his angel's mouth. "Baby, if you don't stop I'm going to blow."

Cass looks up and sees the most amazing look on Dean's face. He lets Dean's erection out with a pop. "What do you want me to do, Dean?"

"Fuck me" Dean responds breathlessly.

"Are you sure, Dean?" Cass stands up to nuzzle into his neck. He runs his hand along Dean's hip towards his ass. Dean nods in confirmation. Cass grabs his other hip and spins him around to face the tree and Dean places his arm above his head. Cass reaches down in the pocket of his trench coat to pull out a bottle of lube, opens it and coats his fingers. He reaches around to jerk off Dean while slipping a finger into his tight entrance. Dean clenched at the initial pain and the burning sensation emanating from his rear. After he relaxed, the pain subsided and he felt the need to push back. It was a new feeling but not a wrong one. Cass takes his movement as permission to insert another finger. He moves the fingers in and out slowly attempting to get Dean prepared for the main event that they both really wanted. When he felt he couldn't hold off much longer, he took his fingers out and heard Dean whimper from the sudden movement. Dean moans "I need you. Please, Cass."

"I know." He slicks himself up and lines his throbbing cock up to Dean's lubed entrance. When he pushes in, he meets resistance almost being pushed back out. "Dean, you have to let me inside you, relax." He pulls out all the way, waits a second then thrusts back in, this time getting all the way in and it felt amazing to be inside such a tight, warm space.

Dean moans when the burning feeling subsides this time, making his cock jump. He feels an involuntary spasm and when his vision clears, he can't even remember where he is. Why is he leaning against a tree? He doesn't have time to think, when he feels the spasm again and moans keeping his hips still this time. "Oh my god, I can't take another one of whatever that was."

Cass picks up the pace pushing his cock deeper into Dean, almost growling when he feels the muscles around him pull tight with each thrust. "Do that again, Dean."

He grabs his hips and digs his nails in painfully. Dean doesn't complain, just pushes back making Cass nearly lose his self-control.

One more thrust and Dean goes off the deep end and shoots his load all over the tree trunk, muscles locked in orgasm. The forest takes on a white glow, getting brighter until it's too bright to keep his eyes open.

Cass loses all control and has a second to cover Dean's ears before he lets his grace slip. The forest rings with the growl of the most aggressive sounding grizzly bear and the whitest light making the trees disappear in a vivid, illuminating glow. After a few seconds, the light fades and the growl dies out.

Dean opens his eyes and looks around as Cass pulls out of Dean. "What the Hell was THAT?" He looks uncertain it was real.

"Me or my grace." Cass can't look at Dean, too thankful he still has his eyes and is not dead.

"Holy crap, Cass!" There is amazement written all over his face. Dean grabs his clothes that are thrown on the ground and pulls his boxers and pants back up on his hips.

"This is all new to me, what was that?" Cass looks around, as if he can't see where his clothes are.

"An orgasm Cass, I think." Dean grins widely. "Feels goods didn't it?"

"It was amazing but I think I need practice controlling it, you could have been hurt. An angel's true form, it's…" Cass snaps his fingers and he is fully clothed in his suit and trench coat again.

"You mean you want to do that again? With me?" Dean is shocked hearing an angel talk about sex as if it's a normal everyday occurrence.

"Of course, I am allowed to mate with humans… now." Cass looks unsure if he can explain the situation correctly. "There have been changes in Heaven. I was a rogue angel, no angel would accept me in their garrison, not after you killed Zachariah and I was cast out. Don't worry I'm still a full angel. I wandered until I was requested personally for a new position, by a powerful angel. It is difficult to explain without defying my orders. I cannot go against him, I owe him so much." Cass looks off in to the distance. "I have to go, I'm being called back. We leave in the morning. Check the Impala for word from me." Cass disappears with a flutter of wings, leaving Dean to comprehend how things have changed.

* * *

**Plz read and review ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me Love Supernatural, I wish I had an Earth Angel.**

* * *

Over the next day, Dean checks inside his baby for any indication Cass has been there, nothing until the second day. A white slip of paper with neat calligraphy was placed on the driver's seat.

'Meet me at noon at 76 Marshall Road, Pomona, Kansas. I will explain everything'

"That's not a weird cryptic message." He gets a duffle bag ready with some clothes and hits the road; the drive from Cicero, Indiana to Pomona, Kansas will take like nine hours.

When he pulls up to the farmhouse, he is not surprised to see the Charger parked there. Maybe Cass does have a new human, the thought sparks jealousy but Dean pushes it to the back of his mind. He is early so he looks around the place, the car has lame CDs; poor Cass, he got a lame human. As he walks up the steps to the door, it opens and Cass slips out looking apprehensive.

"Hello Dean, how was your drive? Please don't be mad. Promise you won't get mad?" Cass is obviously very worried of Dean storming out and not letting him explain.

Dean swallows roughly. "What's going on, Cass? I want you to tell me the truth, no sugar coating it. Who is your human? And why are you at a farmhouse in friggen Kansas!" Dean is not waiting for any answers, just pushing through all his questions getting it all out. He takes a breath. "I'm sorry, I promise I will remain calm and let you explain."

They walk through the door, making their way to the couch located by a fireplace. It is a nice place, quaint, more lived in than a motel room.

"I am under Gabriel's command, stationed on Earth as a liaison/protector. He created the position and handpicked all the angels for his garrison."

"Wait a second. Like the archangel Gabriel? I thought he was dead? Killed by Lucifer using his own blade?" Dean is nearly hysterical thinking about this.

Cass nods. "Yes, he was brought back shortly after you left. He has started a new order, angels loyal to humans are allowed to reside on Earth, take human mates, but report to him… He is here, he has claimed his companion, I had to wait until he was in a good mood before I could tell you this."

"Wow Cass, that's great news, I'm happy for you. Finally you have found your place." Dean is genuinely happy that Cass is allowed back in Heaven and even better, allowed to see Dean when he wants now.

"There is more, the human I protect he is…" Cass is scared to tell Dean about Sam.

"He's your mate?" His voice drips with hatred. "Why didn't you tell me?" Dean is so angry, Cass is **his** angel.

"No Dean. He is not my human. He is Gabriel's, his companion… Mate, not mine. You are **my** human." The green monster in Dean's chest practically purrs to hear those words.

"I told you, it was not easy to explain… It's Sam."

Dean nearly chokes hearing Sam's name. "What?"

"He is the human I protect. Gabriel resurrected him from the cage, along with Michael. He is in the other room."

Dean races out of the room towards the bedrooms. Cass says from the couch "You may want to knock first."

Dean knocks and walks right into the room. Gabriel is sitting on the bed smiling way too big for his own liking. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Gabriel asks innocently.

"You know damn well who!" Dean is not in the mood to deal with the Trickster's avoidance.

"Relax, he's taking a shower. So how's the wifey?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"She's not my wife." Dean states matter-of-factly.

"You do know you broke little Cassie's heart when you chose 'her'." Dean looks over at Cass who just sat down on the couch in the bedroom, blushing more than he thought was possible. "I thought it was his weakness, but now I know it's strength. Falling in love is about more than the physical connection. I didn't know 'til I got my own Winchester." Gabriel winks slyly. "So, do you love him back?"

At this question, Cass tenses up. "Gabriel!"

"What? It's an honest question." He turns to Dean. "Answer."

Dean looks around the room uncomfortably at the bluntness of the question, when he sees the look on Cass' face, his heart stops. "Yes." Dean walks over to him. "I love you, Castiel. I thought you could never love me back, that you weren't allowed to. I couldn't live with myself, if I let you fall from grace, for me. Never." He holds Cass' hand.

"If you are sure." Cass squeezes his hand.

"Are you sure he is allowed?" Dean doesn't want to get his hopes up, just to have them crushed by the archangel.

"Kid, I make the rules down here, Michael rules in Heaven." He laughs. "And just so you know, Cass' room is down the hall and the bed is new. Try not to break it, will you?" Gabriel snaps his fingers, disappears and you hear a surprised yelp from the bathroom.

Dean walks to the bathroom and looks angry. "Dean, it's best to wait, you don't want to see that and this…" Cass points to Dean's hard on. "I can help you with. I promise Sam will be here when we are done." Cass walks up behind Dean, puts his arm around Dean's waist and gives a gentle kiss on his neck.

When Dean opens his eyes, they are in a different bedroom; it is just as large as the first one, but no candy bar wrappers littering the floor. He turns around not breaking contact with his angel as his hands move up to cup his angelic face. He leans down to touch his lips to the perfect lips, he wants to claim for his own again. The kiss is soft and loving, showing how much Dean cares for his purity, that has obviously been ruined, from their last encounter. "I want this to be slow and loving, we have time, right?" He looks into the cerulean blue eyes of the most angelic face he has ever laid eyes upon. "Was I your first?" He doesn't even know why he asked or wants to know.

"Yes Dean, I have been with no other." He lets his hands roam over the toned biceps of his human, down to his chest, watching the rapid breathing. "I have been abstaining from all forms of carnal relations. Even after Gabriel made several 'hit it and quit it' references. You are the one that holds my interests."

Dean feels guilty; Cass knows he has had sex with Lisa. "I promise, you will enjoy this carnal relation." He nips at Cass' earlobe, runs his finger across his bottom lip, kisses him, bites his lip and deepens their kiss. Making the lust and need surface in Cass' eyes. "Clothes off, please." Cass snaps his fingers and they are naked and lying on the bed. Dean gets on top, kneeling between his legs. "How much do you know about sex? I mean, beside what you saw on TV." Dean licks from Cass' belly button up to a nipple and sucks and nibbles gently until it hardens from the attention, he moves on to the other nipple to do the same.

"I know that this is foreplay, and I am enjoying you doing this." Cass moans and lifts himself up, on his elbows. "I want more though."

"Take it easy tiger, we can work up to it." He winks and grins while running a hand down his ribs, making sure to make a circle around his navel. "How about you learn how to hold off your release?" He puts one of Cass' fingers into his mouth and sucks and licks, making sure to hollow out his cheeks and swirl his tongue around the whole finger. Cass moans and closes his eyes and lets his head fall back.

"It feels so good. What else can we do?" Dean takes the finger out of his mouth and rubs it against his own nipple.

"Hand jobs, blowjobs, rimming, there is so much you have not tried." Dean wants Cass to feel his prostate being hit, it was so amazing for him the last time. "Do you have any lube?" He looks over to the nightstand and doesn't see any.

"Ask and you shall receive." He snaps his fingers and KY lube appears in Dean's hand.

"Thanks, baby." He smiles and places a kiss on his hip just inches from Cass' throbbing cock, that is leaking from the anticipation. "Do you trust me?" Cass nods without hesitation. "Okay this will feel weird and it's going to hurt at first, but you will feel pleasure as well." He opens the lube and puts a good amount on his two fingers. "You ready?" Another nod.

Dean leans in to claim his lips and whispers in his ear "Spread your legs more." He does as instructed. Dean pulls away for a quick look to make sure his finger is lubricated enough and places it at his hole. He leans back in to kiss Cass, trying to keep his attention away from the pain, as he inserts his finger, just to the first knuckle, after a second he pushes it in more and runs his tongue across his teeth and bites his lip, while he gets the second finger inserted. "How you doing?" Cass doesn't look in too much pain, but he doesn't say anything either. "Baby, you okay?"

"It burns, is that normal?" Cass opens his eyes and there is softness, in the look, on his face.

"I'm sorry; do you want me to stop?" Dean tries to pull his fingers out, but Cass puts his hand down, grabbing Dean's wrist.

"No, I want to feel the pleasure. You enjoyed it, right?" Cass closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. After a few seconds, he relaxes and can't feel the pain now. "Keep going please, it doesn't hurt now."

Dean pulls out and pushes back in, to his second joint and gets a moan from Cass. He stretches him more, by separating his fingers inside. Once more, he scissors his fingers and Cass rocks his hips up, unexpectedly.

When his hips move up again, Dean extracts his fingers, Cass whimpers, when he feels the fingers recede, after a second, he realizes this is the main event. "I'm scared, will there be more pain?"

"Just breathe and relax, I'll go slow." Dean places his slicked up cock at his entrance. He doesn't push himself in too fast. Just the head goes in at first; he waits a second, when he feels less pressure, he pushes further in. After he is completely sheathed inside Cass, he holds his hips still to keep from moving. "You okay?" He nods. "I'm going to move now." Another nod. He pulls out, until only his head is still inside and thrusts back in, moaning Cass' name. He leans in, runs his teeth along his neckline and moves a hand down to Cass' erection and pumps to his thrusts, making him whimper and getting Cass' eyes to roll back, in pleasure.

"Harder… Faster." Cass can't even open his eyes; he is trying so hard to control his orgasm.

Dean takes this as permission to give him all he has. He pounds in quickly; making his balls hit his ass, with a sound of skin slapping skin.

That's all the pounding Cass can take, he screams his release and grabs Dean in a rush to cover his eyes "COVER YOUR EARS!" The whole room glows but this time there is no growling sound, just Cass screaming in a foreign language. When the room stops glowing, Cass pulls his hands away from Dean's eyes and falls back against the bed exhausted. "Shit."

Dean hasn't heard Cass use profanity in a while; it's sweet to hear such words come from such a virtuous mouth. "That was amazing." Dean extracts his spent erection and collapses on to Cass' bare chest. "I need a few minutes, to recover." He chuckles.

"You have no idea how true that is." They just lay there catching their breaths, enjoying the feeling of bliss. "Well, Sam is waiting for you."

"If you're allowed to take a human companion, why wait so long, to see me?" Dean looks up, into the beautiful blue eyes he dreams about.

"Sam said you wanted an 'apple pie life', so we were to leave you to it, unless you called to me." Cass looks down sadly. "You did not pray to me. I told Sam I knew a hunter in the area and asked to get his help. Sam okayed it, so Gabriel couldn't argue. I was sneaky, I missed you. Gabriel must have known where I was going the whole time, because every day I went to see you, he would hide a bottle of lube in my trench coat pocket. I would find it and throw it out, but it was always there the next time." Cass chuckles lightly.

"So Sam and Gabriel are really… Together?" Dean looks embarrassed to ask.

"Oh yes, Sam is very happy with him. They are very vocal and tend to use the Lord's name in vain, often. The only room they have not had sex in, thankfully, is this room." He grins, glad his room is safe.

"Healthy sex appetite, eh?" Dean chuckles.

"Oh, they didn't start having sex, until we got here. Gabriel didn't like the motel beds; apparently he requires luxury, to successfully court Sam." He rolls his eyes at Gabriel's quote. "We will leave you two to catch up, call when you are done." Cass gives a quick kiss "My love." He disappears with the flutter of wings.

* * *

**Who wants to read the kinky sex scene between Sam and Gabriel? Everyone, right? Never turn down shower sex!**

**x_x R&R **

**I require reviews to post new chapters. :-P **

**5 reviews and I post the Sabriel chapter**


	3. Shower Sex Scene

**Disclaimer: I wish Sam and Gabriel were mine, but no, they belong to someone else.**

**Oh I almost forgot. This chapter is unBETA'd, I may have accidently broke my BETA. Oopsy! *innocent giggle* I have so many stories, editing them seem to be a full-time hobby.**

**I promised Shower sex and here it is. In all it's kinky glory.**

* * *

Sam was in shower, rinsing off all the sticky come from his very physical, very kinky sex with Gabriel. He never would have thought such a short man could have such stamina; He had the sexual libido of a jack rabbit. He was just thankful to get some alone time. He stood under the showerhead with his eyes closed, relaxing, letting all his worries wash away. When suddenly, there were hands stroking along his hips, he yelps in surprise, just when he thought he could get some recovery time.

"Hey Gabe, thought you were going to wait on the bed?" He turns to look at him.

"I got bored and didn't really wanna hear Cass getting it on with Deano." Gabriel runs a hand down the hunter's side, suggestively.

"If you let me take my shower earlier, like I wanted, instead of riding me like a prize stallion, again, I would be there to explain things to him, so he doesn't kill someone, mainly you." Sam shakes his head and kisses Gabriel's forehead.

"You saying you didn't enjoy our lil rodeo, this morning?' He gives a sad, puppy face.

Sam chuckles, "Not as much as you enjoy shower sex." Sam kisses him roughly and runs his fingers through tousled hair. It's not often Gabriel lets him initiate. He trails his lips along his jawbone, reaches an earlobe, flicks his tongue out and yanks the angel's head back. "You've been a naughty lil angel." He chuckles and goes down on his knees, nipping, sucking and kissing down his chest. When he reaches the angel's navel, he pushes his tongue in the space and bites the skin just above it. Next he traces a finger along the protruding hipbone, stopping just before the groin and watches the look of frustration, written all over his lover's name. "I won't give you what you want that easily, beg for it, my minion."

Gabriel just gasps and strokes his hand through the hunter's hair, hoping to guide his movements, to his throbbing and very uncomfortable erection.

"Oh...Please…Sam." He looks down at his hunter's hazel eyes and sees lust blown pupils.

"More… Make me believe you need it, bad." He nips lightly at the hip.

The angel licks his lips and bites his bottom lip, not wanting to sound too needy, in case someone hears him. Sam lightly brushes his partner's cock, watching him twitch from the sensation. "I…can't. Suck me and fuck 'til I forget my name, baby."

That's all the encouragement Sam needs, he pushes Gabriel against the shower wall and takes his head in, flicking his tongue and twisting his head clockwise, humming quietly. As Gabriel moans his lover's name, he tries to push further in, into the warm, wet suction of Sam's mouth. No luck, he gets pushed right back against the tile. Sam is not letting him control this round; the angel usually gets his way. Sam opens wider and takes the whole length in, sucking and tracing circles with his talented, powerful tongue. Gabriel moans and whimpers trying to rut his hips to the rhythym, Sam lets the cock out with a pop, tilts his head under the falling water and shakes his head.

"Naughty angel." He gets back on his feet, smacks his angel's ass, "Up, boy." Sam wraps his hands around Gabriel and places a hand under each cheek. The angel clues in quick, jumps up and wraps his legs around Sam's waist, as the hunter moves to brace their weight against the tiled wall. "You ready or you need to be warmed up?" Sam claims the lips just inches away and using more tongue than usual to keep his angel moaning.

"Just fuck me, already." He puts his hands on the hunter's shoulders and lifts his ass higher.

Sam uses his right hand to spit on and rubs his cock up with saliva. "You do like it rough." He pushes in, slowly, watching the look on Gabriel's face, as he tenses up.

When he relaxes, he whispers, "Fuck, yeah!" Pushes his ass down onto Sam more and ruts his hips hoping to get his prostate hit and he isn't disappointed, on the second try, bingo. He moans and rocks erotically, while Sam grunts and helps Gabriel rock up and down on his hard cock. With each thrust, he gets closer to his release; his knees shake with the impending orgasm, he pushes his weight onto his other arm and bangs Gabriel's head against the showerhead. "Shit, sorry, Gabe."

At that moment, what feels like an earthquake rumbles through the entire house, shaking the mirror and causing Sam to lose his footing, in the slippery shower. Gabriel, using his angelic powers coaxes them against the shower door. He laughs between moans, "That angel is so young, can't even control himself, when he orgasms." Gabriel grunts and pushes his ass down. "Harder, Sammy, we're being outdone here." He uses his powers to get Sam deeper and clutches himself tighter. Once more getting his prostate hit and his orgasm explodes over his gates, making Sam get squeezed so tight.

His eyes shoot open and he proclaims ownership on his most cherished and very flexible lover. "My God." The hunter shoots him full of come and rocks his hips, until he nearly drops Gabriel.

The angel isn't even on this plane of existence; he is floating on a sea of Heavenly love. Of course not to be out matched by his little brother, he rocks the house as well, and breaks the mirror and the shower door in ecstasy. "My Moose is getting hornier, by the day." He untangles his limbs from around Sam and heals a bite mark, he doesn't remember inflicting. "I suppose I should let you get cleaned up, to go talk to your brother, he really does miss ya." Gabriel smacks Sam's ass and disappears.

* * *

**Yay for shower sex! It may not be the hottest shower sex scene, but it is realistic. Who hasn't slipped or hit someone's head while doing it?**

**AN: I'm not sure if I should comtinue this story after the next chapter. I am open to suggestions, but I do have a few more stories to type up and post.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural is Awesome!**

* * *

Dean gets dressed from the bag he doesn't recall grabbing out of his car and heads out to the couch by the fireplace. After less than a minute, Sam walks down the hallway and is nearly knocked off his feet when Dean attacks him with a hug. "Sammy, why didn't you let me know you were okay and staying with angels? Gabriel and Cass, no less." Letting a little anger show in his tone.

"Well, even I didn't know at first that Gabriel was alive. Cass was looking out for me; it wasn't until I started getting suspicious that he was keeping something from me that Gabriel did the big reveal."

"So what is going on then? I don't think I got the whole story from Cass." Dean sits down on the edge of the couch. Ready to hear everything from his brother.

Sam follows him to the couch and sits down on the opposite end. "The angels on Earth are allowed to live amongst humans, as a reward for their loyalty, during the 'cleansing of the ranks'. Gabriel and Castiel died defending Humanity, God granted them 'Dual Citizenship', you and me, we are top priority down here. I bet you don't even know how powerful Cass is up there, and down here? He's Gabriel's lieutenant. There are only four who can out power him, the archangels and God himself." Sam looks around the room trying to word the next part correctly. "You have not seen anything worse than a mopey angel, he was breaking my heart. Once I learned he could be with you, I sent him to you so you could make your own decision, based upon the facts. You would need time to realize your feelings and who are you to resist the puppy dog eyes he has for you? Don't break his heart, human emotions are still new to him, Gabriel is annoying me with jealousy."

"I promise I won't. Hold the train there, you gotta explain something to me. You and Gabriel?" Dean looks critically at his brother.

Sam gets off the couch and pulls his jeans down to show his handprint scar. "It's a personal touch, if you accept Cass' offer, it will stand as a claim, you are spoken for by a powerful angel. It will not allow another angel any control over your mind or body… Anna should never have had sex with you. It was more of an insult to Cass than we knew." Sam walks over to the kitchen and grabs a sandwich from the fridge for him and a bacon cheeseburger for Dean and sits back on the couch. "Back on topic… Gabriel, Cass and the other Earth angels were given human emotions. Gabriel is different from the Trickster he was, still has a wicked sweet tooth, but less of a pompous ass. As angels, they have not felt emotions before, so it's kinda an all-access pass for them." He gives Dean his burger and starts to eat his sandwich. "Jealousy is probably the one to worry about, agree to be his companion and he gets better. Lust is always on your side though. They have quite the sex drive and not much recovery time, I hope you have a good libido brother... 'Cause I've been awake since 8am and we have done it twice before noon, plus the shower sex, which I'm sure you were aware of. It's like they almost need to make up a millennia of no sin. So are you gonna stay here or go back to Indiana?" He tries to look unconcerned about the answer.

"I think I'm staying, I only went because I promised you. As soon as you came back you shoulda told me. It was nice but there was something missing." Dean can't contain his joy to know the people he cares the most about are all safe and happy. "I need to think this over." He heads for Cass' room to absorb it all.

"Cass? Can you come down here?" Cass appears with a whoosh of wings.

"Hello, Dean." Cass is standing by the bed. They look at each other for a minute.

"Are you really Gabriel's right hand angel? Do you really feel emotions?" He wants to know everything.

"Yes, to both. I don't know why you pride yourselves on them. They are confusing and don't make me happy or want to smile." He looks down, ready to cry.

"That's 'cause you were missing the good ones." Dean walks over to Cass and puts his hand on Cass' chest over his heart. "Do you feel this?" Dean leans in to kiss him, drawing a gasp from Cass' pouty lips. "Does your heart race at my touch? Feel a warm sensation in your stomach?" Cass nods. "Do you want me to teach you more of the good feelings?" He moves down to nip at Cass' shoulder and suck the skin leaving a small red mark.

"Yes Dean." His voice breaks, Dean grabs his pants and rips open the fly in a rush and sticks his hand against his erection through the boxers.

"Do you want to know ecstasy on Earth? I can give it all to you, just say the word." Dean rubs his thumb over the sensitive nerves and elicited a whimper.

Between moans Cass manages "Yes… Give… Me."

Dean goes down on his knees in front of his angel and pulls the pants down, running his hand up his leg and slips a finger across the waistband of his boxers, within seconds the boxers are on the floor as well.

His cock is begging to be touched again, there is a bead of pre-cum dripping from the slit. Dean starts running his tongue up the underside of his cock, swirling his tongue just under the nerves there. He moans loudly through clenched teeth and bucks his hips toward Dean. "That's nothing baby, I'm just getting started." Dean grins and in one fluent motion he has Cass' entire length in his mouth, the head pushing against his throat.

The sensations running through Cass' mind are too much, he gives in to the emotions this time and propels his hips again.

This time, Dean's eyes open and he lets the dick go with a wet suction noise and coughs. "Please, don't do that, I could choke." Dean's face is going slightly red.

"Sorry it was involuntary. It was so enjoyable." Cass can't stop his hips from moving.

"Good." Dean smirks. "If you want me, come and claim me." Dean strips quickly and jumps on the bed, naked beckoning Cass to follow.

Cass pulls his shirt off slowly, watching Dean with lust filled eyes. Without taking his eyes off Dean's hard on, he crawls onto the bed to get his prize. "I want you." He claims the most exquisitely kiss swollen lips, moaning when he gets a taste of his own flavour. "You seem" nips his neck "More okay" licks over a nipple "With this than I expected." Cass grabs the lube off the nightstand, where it was previously left. "Can I take you?" Dean shudders at the meaning of those words.

"I am practically going to lose it. if you don't soon." Dean pulls Cass' hand to his face and sucks on his fingers to suck on something, anything. He tastes of fresh rain with a remnant of Axe Excite. It was so heavenly knowing he was going to be taken by an angel; he wanted to see his face when he finally comes. Dean pulls the fingers out and pushes them roughly into his warmth, gasping when he feels the pain but doesn't stop. After a few seconds, he pushes them in and out roughly caught up in the impulse to fuck Cass. "Do it Cass, now."

Cass pulls his fingers out, slicks his cock and pushes his erection hard into Dean, grunting his need to be inside him, as soon as he could get permission. He pumps crudely enjoying every time he hits Dean's prostate, causing the muscles to tighten and send a jolt of energy through his body. His impeccably fine ass was just too attractive to not dig his fingers into during their intimate encounter. "I'm so close Dean. Promise to close your eyes and cover your ears again."

Dean just nods unable to speak while he is being pummelled by his lover. When his prostate is hit again, he lets the tightness residing in his abdomen go. "Oh my GOD." Dean screams out his orgasm.

"Thank you, but no." Cass firmly covers his ears as he is about to come. "I love you."

Hearing him say those three words makes him open his eyes, even knowing it could kill him. "I love you too." Cass' face is flawless in his moment of pure Heavenly peace. There is no white light or unearthly growl, just Cass grunting his release and coming inside Dean.

After the panting subsides and Cass lies beside Dean contently, they attempt to regain their former composure. "Does this mean you accept me as your mate?" Cass opens an eye to peek over at Dean.

"I guess so… Yes." Dean props an elbow under him. "Yes, I feel happier; complete with you. I love you, Cass." They kiss. "I can't stand even thinking of anyone else touching you the way I do." He shudders. "That's jealousy, not a good feeling." Dean admits.

"In Heaven, when two angels mate it is for procreation, not pleasure. I want to be with you because the feeling is beyond anything I've encountered before." A smile spreads across his face at the thought.

"Lust. Hopefully I can satisfy your needs." He is unsure if he will be enough to keep such a powerful angel in his bed.

Cass gently strokes his face. "I understand. That's why we swear ourselves to each other. The bond will keep our intent pure." Cass sits up and indicates for Dean to as well. "Repeat after me 'Ego dilecto meo. Nunc et aeternum.' 'I give my beloved my heart. Now and forever." They repeat the words to each other as Cass leans in to kiss him and puts his hand over the scar. There is a cold feeling emanating from the spot, then it heats up and glows blue. Cass smiles and hugs his companion. "Now and forever mine."

* * *

**And another is ended. Thank you to all my readers, I love reviews, especially ones saying how much they wanna read the sex scenes.**

**More stories to come. I write them faster than they can be BETA'd.**

**Look to the horizon for my next story. (I dunno where that came from.)**


End file.
